Harmony Chronicles
by OracionMist
Summary: Hisoka only wanted a summer job as a camp counselor, but ending up in another world with a bunch of kids was definitely not on the work schedule. Finding out that he was more than he expected to be and gaining things along the way; being a Digi-destined might not so bad. If only he didn't have to feel like a babysitter. OC-centric, rated T, NO PAIRINGS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been a long time since I've updated, but with school and Pokémon X and Y, it took a while to readjust my MSN and PMD stories, as well as work on a few new ones. Digimon is a first for me here, so I hope this turns out well!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hisoka Tsukami, my OC, not Digimon**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Summer camp is supposed to be a fun thing. Hiking, making new friends, roast/burn things in a bonfire, swimming, enjoying nature. Getting paid as a counselor was a great bonus, but looking over kids wasn't. Oh well, it was the life of me, Hisoka Tsukami, a sixteen year old guy with short brown hair and malachite colored eyes. I'm not that much different than the average guy or that special; I live on my own and take jobs when I can, but I do love nature and animals over the city life.

That's kind of what led me to taking a job as one of the camp counselors here. It's not so bad; the kids that I'm in charge of are a little strange, though. One is a kid named Tai, who liked soccer and was usually the most outgoing of the bunch. Next was Sora, she's a bit of a tomboy and didn't seem to ever leave without her hat. Then there Joe, he's the oldest and tallest out everyone, a stickler for the rules, and would be the one to ask me about the safety measures of any activity. Mimi is the exact opposite of me, seemed to dislike the idea of being outdoors, and I'm assuming she loves pink? Izzy's a kid that probably wouldn't let go of his laptop even if you paid him, but he's really intelligent for his age. Finally were Matt and his little brother T.K., Matt's the type to be calm and collect in any situation, and protect his brother with his life if he needed to, and T.K. was… well he is a little naïve, but he's observant and cheerful.

Everything was going well, but it turned weird as soon as it started snowing. Seriously? Snow, in July? Lucky for me, I pack for everything in my survival pack when I go camping, out of precaution as the other counselors and I rushed the campers indoors as a blizzard came in.

"Alright guys don't get hurt or stay out too long! We might be leaving soon!" I shouted to the kids as they ran out the cabin and effectively ignored me as I put on my pack while Izzy mentioned something about his internet connection.

"Hey! What are your names? Izzy! Check this out, you've got to see this! You too, Hisoka!" Tai called out to us as I heard awe filled sounds coming from outside that was definitely coming from the kids.

I shrugged; it couldn't hurt to see what the commotion was all about. "Why don't we take a look?" I suggested as Izzy reluctantly packed away his laptop and went outside with me.

What I saw was not something I ever expected. The sky was lit up like an aurora, but it felt odd. It wasn't possible in this side of the world, for one thing. Joe suggested everyone to go back inside with Matt disagreeing. Almost immediately, a green circle thing appeared in the sky, and shot down eight meteorite-like things at all of us.

"Everyone okay? Is anybody hurt?" I asked after I regained my composure after practically diving headfirst into snow.

"That was scary." Mimi muttered as she held onto her hat and Izzy crawled closer to whatever that nearly hit us.

Whatever was indented into the snow after it crashed rose up to all of us with a light and each of us grabbed one. Looking at the one in my hand, it looked like a toy in my opinion, but it had engravings near the small screen. "What in the world…?" I uttered as its screen glowed green, and yet another impossible thing happened; a waterfall emerged out nowhere before splitting open and sucking the kids _and_ myself in.

I yelled the only thing that was in my mind before the world went multicolored and then dark. "I wasn't paid enough for this!"

"Hisoka! Hisoka, wake up!" A young serious female child's voice rang out as my head was fogged up and aching.

"He came! He came! He finally came!" A cheery little boy's voice rang this time.

"Will you calm down? Hisoka could've gotten hurt arriving here." Were they talking about me? Who were they?

Willing my eyes to open, I saw has to make a record of the weird things I see in one day on either sides of me. One was a lavender colored tulip with big round eyes and a light pink blush on what I'm guessing are its cheeks, and the other was a floating orange spike ball with a flame on its head and a happy smile on its face. "What are you two?" I asked with stunned surprise and wide eyes.

The orange spike ball answered brightly, "I'm Sunmon, and that's Moonmon, and you're our partner Hisoka!"

"What?"

The lavender tulip-Moonmon- berated Sunmon, "He won't understand if you explain things like that!" She-I'm guessing from her voice- sighed, "I'm sure you want to know more about what's going on?" I just silently nodded, "Like Sunmon said, I am Moonmon and you are our partner. What we are, are digital monsters or Digimon, and this is the Digital World. It's a little different, but we'll help you in any way we can, I promise!"

"We waited for you for a long time! We'll be the strongest so can protect you!" Sunmon cheerfully exclaimed, and appeared to mean ever word.

I stay quiet to think over the situation. I'm in another world, surrounded by unknown creatures and environments. I guess this may take a while to adapt to. "Well I'll be counting on you. Maybe you can count on me when I get used to this place?" I said with a small smile as I patted them both.

The duo beamed as I stood up and took a better look at my surroundings. It didn't like too odd for forest, and then I remembered. Those kids, if they fell in, maybe they're here too. "Sunmon, Moonmon. Is there anyone else that's waiting for a human to show up too around here?" If these two were waiting for me, maybe there were some waiting for the kids too. Either way, I can't exactly let them get hurt on my watch.

"What do you mean?" Moonmon asked as she and Sunmon tilted their bodies in confusion.

I took out my… whatever it was and showed it to them. "They have something like this, like I do. They're kids I have to look after, so it's pretty important."

"Oh, you mean a Digivice?" Sunmon giggled before floating off. "Don't worry, we'll find them!"

"Sunmon sure is optimistic…" I muttered as I followed him with Moonmon right beside me.

After a while, I actually found Mimi. She sat on a log and was talking to a Digimon that looked like a bulb with red eyes and small feet by the name of Tanemon. I guess it's a good thing she didn't like doing many outdoor things. A roar burst from behind us, making us jump as Sunmon cheered, "It's Kuwagamon!"

"That's not a good thing! Run! He's an extremely bad tempered and violent Digimon!" Moonmon informed and we didn't have to be told twice as Mimi and I bolted with the Digimon right behind us.

"Aah! Somebody help me!" Mimi screamed as I looked back to see that giant bug getting closer.

"Mimi, run faster!" I yelled before turning Sunmon and Moonmon. "Sunmon, Moonmon, can you do something to slow it down?!"

They both nodded with serious and battle ready expressions as they yelled out, "Starlight/Black Blast!" A beam of light and a ball of darkness struck Kuwagamon, it only seemed to steer it into another direction, but that was enough.

"These guys are amazing." I muttered.

"Mimi! Hisoka!" I heard Tai call out and turned to see the others as well, with their own Digimon as well, I might add.

Sora ran to help Mimi, and Tai asked me, "How are you here too, Hisoka?"

I was about to answer, but I was cut short by Kuwagamon coming back yet again. "No time to talk! Run!"

We ran before we had to dive down as that big red bug dive-bombed and took a chunk of trees with it. "My mom is going to want a complete and total refund." Joe said.

"I'm definitely demanding a raise for this." I grumbled under my breath.

My attention was brought with Sunmon's happy "He's coming again!" and we ran, although Tai suggesting fighting back. Sunmon and Moonmon are strong, but probably not enough against that.

After running through a majority of the forest, we reached a dead end. Tai stated as he looked below, "We have to find another way."

There wouldn't be enough time. Hearing that annoying monstrous roar, I shouted, "Get down now!"

We ducked as it dove past us, but it flew back and headed for Tai. "Tai, get over here right now!"

Before I made a dash for the kid, his Digimon jumped up and attacked with pink bubbles; courageous, but it was batted away like a baseball. The other Digimon seemed to take that as a trigger and charged as they blew their bubble attacks along with Sunmon and Moonmon usually their own peculiar attacks, only to receive the same outcome as Tai's Digimon.

I ran to where Sunmon and Moonmon were and cradled both in my arms, "Hey, are you two alright?" I asked worriedly and partially ignored the kids doing the same thing.

Moonmon and Sunmon opened their eyes with tired yet proud smiles, "We'll always protect you, Hisoka." Sunmon said with conviction in his voice.

"You're our partner, no matter what; we'll be there for you."

"You guys…" I said in awe before I heard that roar again.

"We have to fight!" Tai's Digimon exclaimed with the others agreeing, and the kids holding them back.

Sunmon and Moonmon didn't struggle in my arms, but waited for what I had to say about this. Well if they trust me this much, I'll trust them. "Take him down, partners." I grinned with them returning matching grins and leaping to form a line with the other Digimon.

Tai appeared to be really opposed as he ran to probably pull them back, but before he could reach or I could stop him, our Digivices started glowing as pillars of light landed on our Digimon and they all changed from their roundish-blobby forms and call out their names as they finished changing.

"Agumon!"

"Biyomon!"

"Tentomon!"

"Gabumon!"

"Patamon!"

"Gomamon!"

"Palmon!"

"Coronamon!"

"Lunamon!"

The kids were just as surprised by how different they were as I was and had comments that I ignored in favor of watching Sunmon and Moonmon-no, Coronamon and Lunamon- fight with the others. Every single one of them were stronger with Palmon and Lunamon holding Kuwagamon down as Gomamon tripped it, Gabumon, Agumon, Biyomon, and Coronamon attacked it to send it flying as Palmon and Lunamon let it go. They grouped back together and all attacked at once to have it slam into dense trees behind it. It was impressive, but I felt something when that light hit the Digimon before they got bigger. What was that?

As soon as the coast was clear, the Digimon and kids ran to each other, while I walked over to Coronamon and Lunamon with a grin and patted them as I kneeled down, "You guys are just the coolest partners I could ever ask for."

That instantly gained beaming faces from my pair partners, "Yeah and we'll keep digivolving, and get even tougher and cooler! You'll be so impressed, Hisoka!" I guess this "digivolving" is why our Digivices glowed. I'll take this in stride for now.

"We'll always help you!"

"Well I hope you can help me look over the kids and the others." I whispered so only my partners could hear, "Camp counselor or not, I'm the oldest. Who knows what kind of trouble they'll get into?"

The happy moment seemed to end with Kuwagamon's roar as it rose from the trees. "Looks like it wants a Round 2." Tai grumbled annoyed while we humans gathered behind our Digimon.

It roared before slamming its horn into the ground. Effectively cutting of our side of the cliff from its only support and sending us plummeting toward the river below.

The kids and their Digimon screamed as I grit my teeth and shut my eyes. This was definitely not my day.

"Lop-ear Ripple!" I heard Lunamon cry out as I opened my eyes to see that I was in a big blue bubble with Lunamon and Coronamon right next to me.

"Thanks, Lunamon." I sighed in relief before looking down to see the others still falling even with their Digimon's help.

"I can't help them while I'm in here, Hisoka." Lunamon answered before I could ask. "You're our top priority."

"Don't worry, Hisoka! The other Digimon will protect their partners like we are!" Coronamon stated positively, pointing below us, "See, they're on a bunch of fish now!"

Looking down to see that he was right, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thank goodness. Lunamon, can you have us float or land to where they are."

"Of course, we should be reaching a shore soon." She calmly replied as she moved the bubble to follow them as Kuwagamon fell as well. Served him right, although the splash hit the bubble and the fish and everyone was pushed along the wave.

Regular POV (A/N: I would've done this sooner if I could have)

The group ended up on a piece of land beside the currents as they each tried to catch their breath from that water ride. "I knew it was going to be okay, I wasn't worried." Matt commented calmly.

Hisoka only shook his head at the blonde's attitude and watched as the kids were reacquainted with their partners and talked about how they digivolved. "So Hisoka, who are they? Did you end up here like we did?" Tai asked making the oldest brunette glance over to them.

He glanced over to his dual partners and introduced them, "The rabbit-like one is Lunamon, she used to be Moonmon, and the other one is Coronamon, he used to be Sunmon. They're my partners."

"Nice to meet you." Lunamon politely bowed.

"Hey! Hope we get along!" Coronamon waved.

"I was brought here the same way you guys did." Hisoka finished with a shrug.

"So what do we do now?" Matt asked.

"How about finding a payphone, or the police, or my mother and wait here?" Joe suggested, wanting nothing more than to leave.

"We don't even know where "here" is." Sora mentioned as she and the kid's looked up, "But we did start up that mountain."

"How about finding a way out so we won't have to deal with that bug again?" The blond suggested.

"Well going back to where we started means more Digimon like that guy." Hisoka said nonchalantly, he knew they would take to the fact that they were probably going to be here for who-knows-how-long.

"Are there any humans like us around here?" Tai asked that made the brunette turned to him in tension, but stopped as he wondered why he reacted like that.

"There are no humans here in the Digital World like you all. You're the first ones." Lunamon stated as she walked forward.

"Then what will we do if it gets dark?" The blue hat wearing girl asked, concerned.

"That's if it gets dark here." Matt commented.

Tai then began walking away with the decision of looking from the cliff to spot the ocean, and hopefully find a boat with Agumon following behind. Hisoka sighed as he got ready to follow with Lunamon and Coronamon beside him, "Come on, let's follow him. We can't afford to be split up here." Joe immediately ran to walk beside the camp counselor with Gomamon next to him while the others followed as well.

After quite a bit of walking, the group came upon a beach with phone booths lined up and ringing. Everyone save Hisoka and his Digimon ran to machine and opened one of the glass doors, only for the phone to immediately stop.

The oldest brunette simply let the kids try, but it looked like the phones didn't work. He couldn't help but be amused with Joe's persistence though. He sure didn't give up when it came to this. Hisoka noticed Tai trying to wander off again and quickly suggested, "Why don't we take a break? Everyone must be hungry right?" He glanced back at the tall boy, "Well, as soon as Joe comes back over with the emergency food." He of course packed enough canned food in his bag for two weeks and a gallon of water, but he was a light eater and could last for a while even if he shared with Lunamon and Coronamon, so he'd tell the kids when their supply was gone. Couldn't let all the food they had for now run out that fast out here.

As Joe was called over and they group discussed about dividing the food, with the oldest human and Digimon saying they would be fine, it came down to enough food for three days, plus two weeks from Hisoka, not that they knew. Tai and Agumon were eating some of the rations during this.

Suddenly the ground shook as a pillar of water burst up and began destroying the phone booths as well as churn up sand, revealing Shellmon.

Everyone ran and had their backs to a rocky wall as Joe began climbing up, "This way, guys!"

"Get down kid, that's dangerous!" Hisoka yelled as Shellmon blast the wall and hit Joe as well as Gomamon when he called out to his partner.

The teen went to where he thought Joe would land, and had him fall on him to at least cushion the impact. "Joe! Hisoka!" Matt, Sora, Coronamon and Lunamon called out as they ran over to help while the other Digimon went to fight.

It didn't seem too good when only Agumon had enough energy to fight. "Everyone except Agumon hasn't eaten." Lunamon stated as Patamon and Palmon were knocked away, "They don't have enough energy to fight."

Coronamon frowned, "I'd fight if I could, but I might only be able to land one hit."

"If you're too hungry to fight, then don't." Hisoka said, he didn't like this scenario, but there was no choice, and no way that he'd let them get hurt right now. When he saw the goggle wearing boy run up to Shellmon, he shouted, "Tai get back here!"

As Shellmon caught Tai in its tentacles and trapped Agumon, it blasted water at everyone, sending them flying back. "Everyone's getting hurt, and I can't do anything." Tai frustratingly yelled as he screamed and his Digivice as well as Agumon lit up.

Agumon digivolved into Greymon and easily rose from under Shellmon's hand, as it was knocked off balance, Tai slipped out and everyone watched Greymon sent Shellmon flying with a fiery blast.

As Greymon turned back to Agumon, Tai ran to his partner, "Agumon, are you alright?!"

"Tai, do you have something to eat?"

"It's better if we leave with no point staying here anymore." Hisoka commented as he watched Lunamon and Coronamon happily eat.

"Then let's go back to the forest! If anyone's going to come look for us, they'll go there!" Joe exclaimed after he finished yelling into a broken phone.

"Why don't we try to find the people that use the phone booths? It's logical that there has to be someone to use them." Izzy suggested with the group agreeing.

Tai added with enthusiasm and Agumon agreeing, "Then let's get going!"

"And let the monsters beware!" Matt commented as well.

"Well my plan is to avoid all monsters." Joe said with conviction.

Hisoka stretched, "My plan is to get through this without too much trouble."

The group walked off with Tai in the lead and the camp counselor in the back, hoping to find a way home.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there's chapter one. For those wondering why I had my OC be a camp counselor instead of one of the campers, I felt that actually having an "adult" be there would be an interesting mix, and I'm sure you can tell what crest he'll get in the future. Hisoka will be the voice of reason for the most part and the most level headed out of the group.**

**Also for his Digivice, it'll work so that when Lunamon and Coronamon digivolve, they do so at the same time, with them both being his partner. Aside from that, its just the same as the kids, and he's no more knowledgeable about it than they are.**

**On a side note, for those waiting for Pokémon: Maelstrom's Duet, it'll update in about two-three days and I'm still working on Maelstrom's New Song for now.**

**Till next time! Please review and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you, suntan140 for reviewing and favoriting, as well as generalhyna, Redder45, and hector4349 for following and favoriting! With my busy schedule, I'm really appreciating that some people like this story on its first chapter.**

**I'm sure you noticed the change in the cover image, and I'd like to tell you that that is what Hisoka's crest will look like, and to save me quite a lot of future-and a couple hours ago-trouble on what his crest would look like. And before anyone asks, that was made by me alone as it was drawn by me for the very purpose of being for this story.**

**On another note, I forgot to describe Hisoka's clothes, so briefly; it is a gray jacket with a blue t-shirt, and black worn jeans. His hairstyle is neck length, and straight with his fringe nearing reaching his eyes. His backpack is also basically a hiking backpack in case there are any future questions. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the cover art, and my OC, Hisoka Tsukami, not Digimon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"How come you didn't stay as Greymon? No offense Agumon, but I liked you better when you were Greymon." Tai asked his partner as the group was at a ledge that overlooked the beach they had been on roughly an hour ago.

"I can't." The lizard-like Digimon replied with the goggle head slumping, "Even super heroes need a break." That comment nearly had Tai falling over as Agumon helped him and the kids laughed at him.

"Will that be the same with you guys when you digivolve?" Hisoka asked Lunamon and Coronamon quietly.

"We trained before you came so we'll last longer when we digivolve." Lunamon answered, "We'll need your trust."

"When we get tougher, we'll take down bad guys, and make sure there will never be a time that we have to rescue you! You won't ever leave our side." Coronamon happily announced as pumped his fists into the air and the flame on his head flaring momentarily.

A roar and a horn tearing down a boulder quickly got everyone's attention to see what the Digimon said was a Monochromon. "They're a peaceful Digimon, we'll be okay." Tentomon informed, but instantly took back his words when it roared again, "But it is best to be cautious when they're hungry."

"Let's get out of here before we turn up on his menu." The oldest member of the group said as they backed away, only to freeze when another Monochromon appeared behind them.

"We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth." Matt exclaimed as they looked between the two large Digimon and ran for cover.

Fortunately, the two Monochromon ignored them on favor of charging at each other as one of them hit the other with a boulder using its tail. "I wonder what set those Monochromon off." Tai asked.

"They're fighting over territory." Tentomon answered with Palmon turning around and running off.

"They can just have it then."

Mimi followed behind with the others running off as well, "Don't leave without me!"

Hisoka stayed behind to watch the fight and ran to catch up with the others when the two Monochromon fell beyond the cliff with a faint splash.

* * *

After what seemed like a couple more hours of walking, Mimi had enough of it. She went towards the nearest tree as she whined, "I only walk this much when I'm in a mall, and as you can see, we're nowhere near one."

"Mimi, stop whining." Tai said as he passed by her with said girl replying with a no.

"Why don't you take off your boots and socks? You'd feel better, Mimi. I think it's more practical." Agumon suggested with Mimi turning that down instantly.

Hisoka was happily tuning everything out until he heard Tentomon saying there was a lake nearby. He barely heard Matt telling everyone to keep walking and that they needed food. "I actually have some food, but it's really not much." He muttered with only Lunamon and Coronamon hearing.

With more walking done, the group reached the lake. Sora expressed that she loved camping outdoors with Mimi complaining that she didn't want to do such a thing. The sound of electricity crackling brought everyone's attention as they turned to see what looked like a trolley-car starting up on its own as the lights came on.

"Maybe someone's in there!" Tai yelled hopefully as he and the kids ran across the stony bridge with their Digimon.

"That just seems too intentional." Hisoka uttered as he followed behind.

"What do you mean?" Coronamon asked.

"He means why that thing suddenly turned on by itself." Lunamon explained.

"Oh. Well I don't know." The orange Digimon stated.

The brunette only sighed as his partners began to bicker with each other. At least they cooperate most of the time.

Hisoka watched as the kids decided to camp in the trolley-car and look for food. "You kids can get your own food and share with each other, I'll be fine." He said as Lunamon and Coronamon looked at their tamer.

"Are you sure, Hisoka?" Sora asked.

The oldest boy smirked, "Don't worry, I can fend for myself. I won't be too far away. Just be sure to get yourselves enough food, alright?" With that, he crossed the bridge with Lunamon and Coronamon by his side.

* * *

"Good thing I'm not fishing…" Hisoka said as he watched Gomamon swimming around, "He'd probably make the fish swim away." Looking back to his fire pit, he rubbed his hands, "Alright, let's get started with the fire."

"Hisoka! Let me! I can do it!" Coronamon exclaimed as he wanted to help, since he couldn't help earlier when they'd fallen from the cliff.

The green eyed teen stared at the rookie level Digimon. He did have a flame coming out of his head and tail, it couldn't hurt. "Sure, go for it Coronamon."

"Alright! Corona Flame!" The flame on Coronamon's head grew larger before a fire ball was shot into the wood and ignited it. He sat down after the attack and let out a breath.

"That was great, Coronamon." Hisoka praised as he looked at his partner, "Are you alright?"

"Just a little hungrier now. That attack takes a lot out of me." The holy Digimon grinned sheepishly as his stomach growled. "When can we eat?"

"When Lunamon gets back."

Just in time, Lunamon came back from her search of fruits as she dragged back what she could on a large leaf. "Oh, you already have a fire lit, Hisoka."

"Thanks to Coronamon." Said boy commented as he sweat dropped at the sight of Coronamon lunging at Lunamon for the food.

He only shook his head as he took out a canned ham and his frying pan as he made his meal for the night over the small fire.

* * *

"You're not going to eat more, Hisoka?" Lunamon asked as she looked up from her food while Coronamon was devouring his as they sat by him near the put out fire.

"It's enough for now, Lunamon. I have to save it for later." Hisoka answered as he glanced over to the kids that were eating their fish happily with Matt telling T.K. it was okay to each with his fingers and listening when Tai told him.

He watched as the goggle head walked up to Sora and talked to her about Matt not exactly treating T.K. like a brother, but Hisoka knew that was exact opposite from what he's seen in the camp and now. "How lucky…"

"What's lucky?" Coronamon asked this time.

The brunette didn't expect that, with how distracted the orange Digimon was with his food, but could see that he and Lunamon were done. "It's nothing, Coronamon. I think I'm going to check up on them." He walked over with his partners quickly following behind to see the kids' Digimon starting to fall asleep.

"I think it would be wise to take turns standing guard." Izzy informed to Tai.

"So who goes first?" Joe wondered.

"How about we all stand guard for about an hour?"

Matt objected to that quickly, "Not T.K., he's too young and needs his rest!"

When Hisoka got there, he agreed with the blond as he explained to the eight year old who still wanted to take part, "Your brother's right, T.K.; it's starting to get cold too, Matt would get more worried than the rest of us if you got sick."

T.K. really didn't want anyone to worry about him and reluctantly nodded as Mimi came forward, "I need a warm blanket to help me sleep."

Before the camp counselor could tell her he had three blankets on him, Tai started messing with Gabumon. Matt didn't take his partner being picked on well and pushed the brunette. "Knock it off Tai!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Tai yelled back as they grabbed at each other's collars, ready to fight.

"You guys, stop fighting!" T.K. yelled as they looked at the youngest member and separated with their backs facing each other.

"You both make great guards, who goes first?" Joe commented as he went between the two with Tai saying he'd go first and Matt second.

"With that being the case, Joe will go next and I'll take care of the rest of the night." Hisoka stated with everyone turning to him, "And to hopefully prevent Tai's teasing from coming true, you guys can use the blankets I have."

He took out three clean folded up blankets from his backpack and handed one to Mimi, "They're big enough for three people so you guys might have to share when we get back to the trolley-car."

"How will you sleep, Hisoka? Won't you need one?" Sora asked the oldest member of the group.

"I'm used to night climates. Besides, Coronamon will be able to keep me warm." He reassured as everyone just nodded to what their camp counselor said as they trekked back to sleep with Matt taking one of the blankets in his hands.

* * *

Hisoka looked over at the kids from his spot near the controls with Lunamon sleeping on his lap and Coronamon curled up next to him as he watched Matt discretely cover T.K. and Patamon with the blanket and had Gabumon sleep beside his little brother. He didn't know what the green hat wearing boy said to make the blond blush, but faintly smiled at the familial actions, receiving a glare when Matt noticed it, and replying with a soft chuckle as Matt went out the door. The brunette then yawned, "I guess a little shuteye couldn't hurt." And fell asleep with the others.

He was immediately woken up when he felt shaking and heard screaming. He stared at what looked like a sea dragon outside the window as the other kids ran out the door. "What is that?"

"It's a Seadramon! It also looks like he's pulling us by his tail!" Lunamon answered with Coronamon standing beside her.

"He's not the smartest, but he has a major temper!"

"That's not good news…" Hisoka mumbled as he and his partners tried to hold their bearings as the piece of land hit the electricity towers.

Once the shaking stopped, the brunette rushed outside with the others to watch the Digimon try to attack Seadramon with no effects. Coronamon and Lunamon also tried as they used their own attacks.

"Corona-knuckle!"

"Tear Shot!"

Neither Coronamon's fiery punches nor Lunamon's water ball did any damage as they had to leap back to their tamer, "It's not working, we're only making him angrier!" Lunamon cried out.

Hisoka grit his teeth as he heard that Agumon couldn't digivolve at the moment, and turned to see Matt and Gabumon swimming towards them. "Hurry before it spots you, Matt! Gabumon!"

T.K. ran to the edge with Gomamon to warn his older brother before he fell into the water, luckily Gomamon jumped in and came back up with the eight year old on his back. Matt sighed in relief and had Gomamon bring his little brother back on land as he used himself as a distraction with Gabumon using Blue Blaster, only to be swatted away with Seadramon's tail.

As Gabumon swam to where the others were; Matt was dragged under before he was brought back up coiled in the sea serpentine Digimon's tail. "Oh no, Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he spots his prey, he doesn't let go." Tentomon informed worriedly.

"Matt! Hang on!" T.K. screamed, nearly in tears as he watched the blond grimace in pain, and turned to his partner, "Patamon, please help him!"

"Seadramon's way too big; I just don't have enough power." Patamon replied, with Coronamon and Lunamon shaking their heads with similar answers when Hisoka looked at them. "What about you Gabumon? You're stronger."

Gabumon looked down and seemed to contemplate his answer before hearing Matt call out for him. "Hold on, Matt! I don't understand any of this, but I have to save Matt. A friend like him is worth more than a little stinky fur."

At that, Hisoka noticed Matt's Digivice starting light up, and looked over at Gabumon who started changing form._ "He's digivolving."_ When Gabumon finished digivolving, in his place was a large white wolf with blue stripes as he barked his name to be Garurumon.

The wolf-like Digimon tackled Seadramon's tail, making it release Matt. "Lop-ear Ripple!" Lunamon cried as she safely caught the blond in a blue bubble before he fell in and floated over the group from all the waves that Garurumon and Seadramon were making in their fight.

"Thanks Lunamon." Hisoka thanked as he helped Matt out of the water with T.K. beside him after the older brunette stepped back to give the blond some space.

"Are you alright, Matt?"

After a few gasps of air, Matt looked around, "I'm fine, but where's Gabumon?"

Everyone watched as Garurumon hit Seadramon in the face with his tail as he went after the risen tail and knocked Seadramon off balance. "Garurumon's fur is legendary and strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo." Tentomon commented as the Champion level Digimon swam as though his fur wasn't hindering him in the water.

"That's astonishing, then that must mean he's invincible." Izzy stated.

"That's what I heard, anyway. We'll see soon enough."

Tai only watch the match as he remarked to Tentomon's words, "I just hope it's not one of your fish tales again, Tentomon."

"But I heard about it!"

Seadramon then exhaled a cold breath as it covered Garurumon in ice, but he was able to shake it off, launch an attack of his own by the name of Howling Blaster as he launched a blue fiery breath at the serpentine Digimon and take it down with Matt and T.K. cheering.

* * *

Hisoka watched as Matt and T.K. thanked Gabumon, the green hat wearing boy also praised Matt in how cool he was with Gabumon and the blond complimenting each other before the three started laughing together.

"Yes, that's very funny, but how do we get back?" Joe said blankly with Gomamon answering his question and having his fish friends push them back to shore.

"Those are some strong fish." The camp counselor whistled in wonder with Lunamon and Coronamon nodding in agreement.

* * *

"It seems like there's a pattern here." Izzy mentioned, "Last time only Agumon was able to digivolve, and now only Gabumon was able to do it."

"Yeah, you're right." Sora agreed.

As Tai thought about it, Lunamon spoke, "They digivolved when you were in danger," What she said got the three children's attention, "But I think it's something else too."

"What could you be inquiring, Lunamon? Could you perhaps know something?" Izzy asked the rabbit-like Digimon that stood next to her half-asleep tamer and Coronamon who were leaning against a tree with his backpack put to the side.

Lunamon only shook her head, "It's just that as soon as Gabumon said that his friend meant more than his fur, he digivolved into Garurumon." She then went over to her partners to get some well-deserved sleep.

"What could that mean?" Sora pondered before a sleeping Mimi slumped over on her. "Watch it." She reprimanded softly as she gently pushed the pink loving girl in another direction as she went on sleeping.

It wasn't too long with everyone except Tai to fall asleep as he heard Matt playing his harmonica a short distance away with T.K. and their Digimon sleeping near them. The goggle head quietly watched as he heard the youngest member of the group sleepily say with a smile, "Big bro… you're the best." Tai couldn't help but smile as he watched Matt continue to play as his little brother slept beside him.

Back with the others, Hisoka sleepily opened his eyes to see this as he gave a small smile of his own before going back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that was chapter two. Matt showed that he cared for T.K. and Gabumon evolved. For those that wonder why Hisoka said what he did when he watched those two, well you'll have to wait to find out. **

**Next will be Birdramon and Sora with a little twist.**

**Till next time! Please review and favorite!**


End file.
